Death Times 100
by the reason you miss me
Summary: The one-hundred theme challenge using Death Note..
1. Introduction

100 theme challenge! I remember telling my friend it would be easy to make this Death Note. The titles just scream "DEATH NOTE". So, without further ado, I bring you the 100 theme challenge:Death Note style! By the way I don't own Death Note unless my name magically became Tsugumi Obha or Takeshi Obata.

* * *

  
#1: Introduction.

_The human who's name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause or death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

These had to be the golden rules of the Death Note. To put it simply, if you write a person's name while thinking of their face, they'll die of a heart attack 40 seconds after writing the name, unless cause of death is specified. You can also control the time they die and their actions up to 23 days before their death.

Death. Death Note. A notebook of death. It's sole purpose to kill, usually for a Shinigami's pleasure and to lengthen their life span.

Usually.

When we're bored we like to satisfy that longing for something to do. When we are in love we have bigger hope then for that person to be happy. It started with two Shinigami. He dropped the notebook into the human world. As expected a human picked it up. He started killing with it. A different Shinigami took the other one's and took it into the human world.

Humans kill for reasons. The human killed for justice. Another killed for love.

Ryuk was bored.

Gelus was in love.

Ryuk wanted entertainment. He got that from Light Yagami.

Gelus wanted love. He got that from Misa Amane.

Humans have feelings Shinigami may never understand. Light Yagami killed because he wanted to create a new world, thus bcame Kira. Misa Amane killed because she wanted to be loved by Kira. Teru Mikami killed because he worshiped Kira. Kiyomi Takada killed because she wanted to be reconized by Kira.

Kira. The human who wanted to become god on earth. Light tried and failed. Misa killed herself after he died. Teru killed himself realising he wasn't the god. Kiyomi killed herself under Kira's orders. Gelus died saving Misa. Rem died saving Misa. Ryuk..ate an apple and went back to the shingami world satisfied.

It started with two Shinigami.

It ended with two humans.

It was caused by a notebook.

The Death Note.

* * *

Really it wasnt good I know. That's why I'm putting another either tonight or in the morning. 99 more to go...


	2. Love

100 theme challenge! I remember telling my friend it would be easy to make this Death Note. The titles just scream "DEATH NOTE". So, without further ado, I bring you the 100 theme challenge:Death Note style! By the way I don't own Death Note unless my name magically became Tsugumi Obha or Takeshi Obata.

* * *

  
#2: Love

If anything in this rotten world was true it was that Misa loved Light. She loved Kira because he punished the man who killed her parents. Then she found out _his_ name. She bought his records offline. She tracked him down and met him.

It was love at first sight. For her. The second she said her name it also came with revealing she was the second Kira and immediately pulling out her Death Note. They hadn't even gone inside yet. He touched it and saw Rem. He was shocked but quickly grasped his composure. His perfect face. He was so handsome. He invited her up to his room. She told him everything. She trusted him. She knew it was the smartest thing she'd ever done. Misa is known for not being very bright.

She visited him again after two days, then at the university. She was arrested. He saved her. Light was her knight. But she didn't really know, she only saved him because Rem threatened him. Her memories had been wiped. She didn't even know who Rem was. All she remembered was her love for Light and her declaration as his girlfriend.

Ryuzaki came up with the idea that she star in a commercial. She met with Yotsuba. Rem found her and told her that she really was the second Kira. Rem helped with Misa's plan to confront Higuchi. Rem saved Misa by killing Watari and Ryuzaki. Rem saved Misa by dying. Rem saved Misa over and over but Misa was convinced her savior was Light.

It was February 14 2011. Valentines day. A day for love and lovers. Yet Misa was alone. She was standing on the edge of this building. Light was gone. Misa's knight was gone.

Her eyes widened. "He never loved me. He always used me. Only to be able to kill. I was his tool...he was even with Takada..." Misa's eyes relaxed and she smiled.

_"I don't care if you use me!" Misa cried. She sat there on the floor and explained about her murdered parents. She neglected to mention the almost dying from the crazy stalker that Rem had told her had died because of Gelus. He got down on a knee and hugged her. He was..trying to console her? She explained everything about Shinigami, the eyes, the tapes in hopes of him being pleased. She had to work hard. She had been waiting for so long for this chance and she wasn't about to screw it up. He had agreed to be her boyfriend but that he would have to be seen with other girls._

_"No way! I won't stand for you dating other girls!!" Misa cried angrily in a sudden outburst._

_"I thought you said that you would do whatever I said?" Light said furrowing his eyebrows._

_"Yeah, but that's totally different!!" Misa yelled. "If I see you with other girls, I'll kill them." Her eyes shone bright red making known that all she needed was to see, a pen, and her..........death note._

_Light sighed then regained angriness. "If you forgot, I have both death notes and can easily kill you."_

_"I would never allow that, Light Yagami. I can see Misa's life span, and if she happens to die before then I'll come straight to you. I'll kill you using my death note." Rem said as she loomed over them both. _

That did it. That scared Light out of his wits. _Rem._ Then...on November fifth...

"Rem died. She died when she killed Ryuzaki. Light didn't kill me.."

_"Light..This is our first date in forever. Can't you enjoy yourself a little more?" Misa whined in the small cafe._

_"Misa..." Light began._

_"Yes?" She asked, sitting up._

_"Let's move in together." He said with no expression but with ,well, what Misa thought was love._

_Misa's eyes shone and she clasped her hands together. "You really mean it?!"_

_"Yeah, I've already rented a place."_

_Misa jumped up causing everyone in the cafe to stare. "YAY! Victory is mine! Misa wins!!"_

_"Vitory?" Ryuk asked as the hyper model sat._

_"Over Kiyomi and Mari and Yuri. I know you were just using those other girls to get to L. You don't ever need to see them again, right?" Misa giggled._

_Light paused. "....Right."_

The wind picked up and sent Misa's hair flying all over the place. She was in her best Gothic Lolita dress that she had custom made for her before she...retired.

_Misa was laying on their bed in her pink night gown as Light walked in._

_"Misa I want you to quit your job."_

_She set the magazine that she was reading down and gasped. "You want me to retire so I can spend more time with you?"_

_Light unfastened his tie. "Yeah, I'll marry you, so quit your job."_

Even thought Misa was known for not thinking it didn't really mean she wasn't smart. She just acted like it.

"He wanted me to retire so I could write all day....I knew he was with Kiyomi...."

_"Amane. Sorry to have called you out this late but I cant leave until after News 9." Kiyomi said._

_"Not at all Misa is actually quite fine with this." She said filling her glass with wine. She drank it all in one sip._

_Kiyomi stared at her. She smiled. "He seems very busy these days. Do you get to see him nowadays?" Kiyomi made sure to add that hint of evil in there._

_Misa's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, in fact, ever night he comes home he is so clingy to me. It's troublesome, really."_

Misa won that battle, no matter how you look at it. Too bad no one had won the war.

Misa let go of the railings and leaned forward. Her feet let go of the rooftop.

Love makes us do crazy things.

* * *

I know it was bad. Sorry. 98 more. And thanks to my reviewer.


	3. Light

100 theme challenge! I remember telling my friend it would be easy to make this Death Note. The titles just scream "DEATH NOTE". So, without further ado, I bring you the 100 theme challenge:Death Note style! By the way I don't own Death Note unless my name magically became Tsugumi Obha or Takeshi Obata.

* * *

  
#3: Light

"Honey he's beautiful." Soichiro stood next to his wife in the recovery room in the hospital.

"He certainly is. He looks just like his father. " Sachiko smiled warm as she held her new baby boy.

He was an average sized baby, had brown hair and brown eyes. Completely opposite from his mother and father. He had been born on February 28 1986.

"Sachiko, I'm sorry I haven't been able to ever be there. You know how it is with the NPA."

"You're going to spend more time now. You said so." The brand-new-mother laughed. "He brings such light into our lives."

"That's it honey!"

"What's what?"

Soichiro smiled charmingly. "We should name him Light."

Sachiko's eye's brightened. "That's wonderful honey."

He started school as a normal student, well all-A student. He won awards. He was number one in his class. Number one in the placement exam. The most popular with the ladies. one of the brightest students Tokyo, Japan had ever seen. He never had a challenge.

That was the problem.

He lived his life never showing his full potential. Maybe a quarter of it. That was still enough to beat out anyone in any intellectual situation.

_His senior year of high school._

"A...notebook?" He asked himself as he picked up the object he had seen out of the window of his classroom. "Death Note." He opened the front cover. "It's all in English. What a pain. The human who's name is written in this note shall die?" His eyes widened slightly but the he laughed. He snapped the notebook closed and placed it on the dirt. He turned to walk away, still chuckling.

"It's no different from one of those chain letters you get. What a horrible prank." He turned around to the book.

_5 days later_

"You've taken quite a liking to it haven't you?" The ominous voice called. He turned and fell. He gave his explanation to the shinigami, constantly flipping through pages of the notebook.

".....and with that, I will become the god of this new world!"

"How interesting." Ryuk laughed.

_Sometime later_

"Have you seen what they're calling me now? Their savior. Kira." He laughed.

_7 years later_

"..and so Light Yagami, you are Kira." Near said finishing his speech.

He laughed. Not his normal laugh. Not innocent, pure. A menacing evil laugh.

_KABOOM KABOOM_

"MATSUDA!"

He fell to the ground covered in blood and more came from the holes created by the bullets. He lay in a dirty water puddle. "R-RYUK! DO IT! KILL THEM! WRITE THEIR NAMES!!"

The shinigami chuckled. "I'll write _the_ name all right." He took out his pen and with a few quick scribbled put it away. He turned the notebook around.

_LIGHT YAGAMI_

The remaining blood drained from his face. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"38....39...40."

The light had burned out.

* * *

I know it was bad and super-short. Sorry. 98 more. And thanks to my reviewers.


	4. Dark

100 theme challenge! I remember telling my friend it would be easy to make this Death Note. The titles just scream "DEATH NOTE". So, without further ado, I bring you the 100 theme challenge:Death Note style! By the way I don't own Death Note unless my name magically became Tsugumi Obha or Takeshi Obata.

* * *

  
#4: Dark

L sat in his room staring down at the wooden table, plain except for the saucer of sugar cubes. It wouldn't be long now before Watari made him get back to work.

On the Kira case.

Who happened to be Light.

He was sure of it.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Come in...it's unlocked." _Ah,yes, that's what I meant to do. Lock the door._

The door opened to reveal as teary-eyed but angry looking Misa Amane. "R-ryuzaki!!" She said tears, starting to brim over.

"Yes, Misa? Something wrong?"

"Of course somethings _wrong_."

The akward silence tried to drift on forever. Both had questions and answers ready, but didn't know who would strike first.

"It's Light." Misa said sniffling. "We got into a huge argument...and....I-" She choked. She ran over to L.

"Ryuzaki....you know that......Misa loves you right?" She said hugging him.

"Misa....you can't say that and be here because you need someone to talk to." The detective sighed.

Misa's eyes narrowed. "Your forgetting Ryuzaki. Misa is _famous_. If that's all she wanted she could _hire_ someone to listen to her problems."

"That sounds a tad...diva-ish. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Misa never said she _would._"

The detective cracked a smile. He he was holding his favorite model/movie star in a hug when she told him her problems because her oh-so-perfect boyfriend made her feel horrible. Then she said she loved, in fact, the detective himself.

"Do you really love me Misa?"

Misa looked up. "O-Of course."

"You know I'm not another Light."

Misa gasped. "You're not?!" She said sarcastically.

"What is it you like about me Misa?"

"You are cute, well _handsome_, if you rather, smart, can be funny, dedicated, brave, strong...and your not light."

"Well do you love me more than Light-kun?"

"Yes...No...I don't know.."

"Didn't I hear you say you loved Light-kun so much it was impossible to love him more?"

Misa nodded. _"Him."_

"You're going to go back to him aren't you?"

"Misa has to. She has certain_....obligations_."

"So when you say I'm not Light-ku-"

"Misa isn't talking about 'Light-kun'." She sneered. "She said _light_."

"Um so if I'm not light, what am I?"

Misa looked at his dark ruffled hair, black eyes, dark circles. His perfect face.

"You're dark."

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are really sweet! Thanks! 96 more to go!~


	5. Seeking Solace

100 theme challenge! I remember telling my friend it would be easy to make this Death Note. The titles just scream "DEATH NOTE". So, without further ado, I bring you the 100 theme challenge:Death Note style! By the way I don't own Death Note unless my name magically became Tsugumi Obha or Takeshi Obata.

* * *

  
#5: Seeking Solace

You know Mello, we're supposed to be best friends. There for each other. You tell me your problems and vice-versa. It isn't like that. How come? You tell me everything that happens in the day while breaking a chocolate bar with your teeth. I tell you what I'm supposed to say and consoling you for your hardships. I have problems too Mello. My day had conflict. Why is it that when I see you nibbling on that chocolate, that I can't bear to say anything the might deepen the bad mood. So I keep to myself. But where's my comfort?

I always doubted I'd ever been more to you than an errand boy and a good listener.

"Here's your chocolate, Mells." I hand him before he plops down on the couch in our small apartment.

"Right.." You always say before unwrapping your chocolate. Then you tell me about your day.

It's funny how every problem, you can relate to Near somehow. That's your comfort, blaming Near.

Or so I thought.

Mello, I've always admired you. Number one at Wammy's until Near got there but you still held second place like a rock. You're smart, fast, strong, brave, and I love you.

I get up to go throw away the wrapper and get two sodas.

"Hey Matt?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Thank you. For everything."

With that said, all my problems fade away. They run and hide from the great and wonderful Mihael Keehl.

You always say I catch on quickly. So since you said it ,it must be right. I have caught on. I always wanted comfort, needing consoling. I couldn't ever find it in more than one place.

What I'm really looking for when I'm seeking solace, is you.

* * *

Awww! I loved writing that!! I'm sorry these are all so short!! I'll try and make them longer! Thanks to my review peoples! We have 95 more to go!


	6. Break Away

100 theme challenge! I remember telling my friend it would be easy to make this Death Note. The titles just scream "DEATH NOTE". So, without further ado, I bring you the 100 theme challenge:Death Note style! By the way I don't own Death Note unless my name magically became Tsugumi Obha or Takeshi Obata.

* * *

  
#6: Break Away

All I'm repeatedly doing is throwing anything i can find, that's mine, and putting in in my poor excuse of a suitcase. It isn't like I have much, just my clothes, and the chocolate Matt got me for my birthday.

Why of all days is it raining? I mean, the day I decide to leave this institution- it's pouring. I heard Roger yell I should at least wait until morning but then again since when have I listened to Roger? Although, he may be right. But there isn't time. Not even time for goodbyes. Stupid Matt. Why does he pick now to leave me alone. How could I leave without talking to him? I pulled out a notebook and started "writing goodbye".

Dear Matt,

If you got this, I'm probably already gone. Just know that I have left Wammy's forever. I'll miss you. Alot. But I owe this to L. By the way....he passed...away. Um..I don't know what to say here. Just...um..tell Near to have fun being L. Wow. It's hard to leave after almost fifteen years, fourteen with you, believe me. I made so many friendships and strong bonds but I know my purpose is to get Kira's head. For L. Don't worry, I'll be fine.

I'll Miss You,  
Mello

_It's true Matt, I did make special bonds. _I open the gate to leave this place. _Especially with you._ I take my first few steps into the real world. _But now it's time to cut those ties, and break away._

* * *

GASP. So short. I'm sorry these are all so short!! I'll try and make them longer! Thanks to my review peoples! We have 94 more to go!


	7. Heaven

100 theme challenge! I remember telling my friend it would be easy to make this Death Note. The titles just scream "DEATH NOTE". So, without further ado, I bring you the 100 theme challenge:Death Note style! By the way I don't own Death Note unless my name magically became Tsugumi Obha or Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Slight religous themes. Sorry if I offend!

#7: Heaven

Can I blame it all on Kira? Even if the issue isn't related to him, can I still blame Kira? Why? Because I have every right to, because he took away everyone ever important to me.

Alright, he didn't take A. But in the end he did in fact, take B. Then he murdered L and Watari. He got that ugly witch Kiyomi Takada to kill Mello. Matt got shot from said witch's bodyguards. Yet I come off scratch free.

There's no one to be proud of me. I'm all alone.

When I was little, Roger told me that when good people die, they go to heaven. I wonder if the people I loved are in heaven right now. L eating candy, B eating jam, Mello eating chocolate, Matt playing a video game, Watari cleaning up after them, A taking care of everyone with her warm smile.

What a really died of was suicide. The pressure of becoming the next L was too much for her and she killed herself. B attempted the same but was saved by Naomi Misora then both were taken by Kira.

Roger always said to follow in their footsteps before they were gone.

Maybe I'll do just that.

Except for one thing. Everyone "needs"Near, the new L. I don't know anymore. I only know one, and one thing only.

When l would visit, A would take care of us, B would assist L, Matt would show us a new game, and Mello wouldn't fight with me. Now, _that_, is heaven.

* * *

GASP. So short. I'm sorry these are all so short!! I'll try and make them longer! Thanks to my review peoples! We have 94 more to go!


End file.
